


Met Your Match

by overunderachiever



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bickering, Flirting, M/M, and that's all folks, brought to you by an author who cannot flirt and has no desire to ever try, just gays being gays, shameless flirting in fact, the pun in the title was unintentional, when they dye it your eyes change to match, your eye colour mates your soulmates hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Virgil had thought he was doing his soulmate a favour by dying his hair this way, it would give them eyes that were silver at the centre and faded to purple, which Virgil thought would look pretty cool. But no, they just had to get the most extra hairstyle possible to deliberately piss him off.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872199
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Met Your Match

**Author's Note:**

> Bickering but also flirting is my favourite prinxiety dynamic.
> 
> Also sorry but this is incredibly British - I just couldn't bare to write "grocery store" when I was definitely imagining a supermarket. Its not a big deal but just for reference "aubergine" means "egg plant" (idk how many people know that)

Virgil glared at his reflection in the mirror, as if staring hard enough would change his eyes back to how they were before. Unsurprisingly, it didn't work and Virgil was left to wonder if his usual black eyeshadow would help, or worsen the problem. He put it on anyway, if only for the sake of having _something_ even vaguely normal about his appearance, and started combing his hair as far down the front of his face as possible, in an attempt to hide the atrocities that were his eyes.

Apparently purple hair with silver roots was a step too far for Virgil's soulmate, because they had retaliated to Virgil's latest style change by dying their own hair _all the colours of the rainbow,_ _and then added glitter_ _._ So Virgil's eyes were now a full colour wheel and _sparkly._

He looked like a fucking My Little Pony!

Why his soulmate was so extra, Virgil didn't know, but whoever they were they clearly didn't appreciate Virgil's style choices. He'd thought he was doing his soulmate a favour by dying his hair this way, it would give them eyes that were silver at the centre and faded to purple, which Virgil though would look pretty cool. But _no._ No, they just _had_ to get the most extra hairstyle possible to deliberately piss Virgil off.

He sighed and glared some more. It shouldn't take him this long to get ready when all he was doing was food shopping, but his soulmate just had to ruin that didn't they?

Perhaps the most distressing part of the whole situation was how on earth was Virgil supposed to get back at them for this? His soulmate had gone full rainbow - how could Virgil possibly screw this up for them?

The only viable option was to torture his hair with a bunch of different poor quality dyes, bleach it, dye it some more, bleach it again, deliberately fail at trying to dye it a normal colour, go swimming to mess it up further, bleach it _again_ , and then wear a wig until his soulmate got the message and stopped with trying to be some Princess Sparkle of the Unicorns.

But putting his hair through the works just so his soulmate would have sickly coloured eyes for a while probably wasn't worth the consequences of having probably permanently split ends and damaged roots.

As Virgil dragged himself out the house to do his shopping, he thought back to that halloween when they had actually managed to help each other with their hair/eye colour combinations. Virgil had dyed his hair the blackest black he could find so he could dress as a vampire and the next day his soulmate had dyed their hair an incredible shade of blood-red that Virgil hadn't thought was possible. His resulting red eyes had managed to make his costume look significantly less shitty than everyone else's

He often wondered what his soulmate had gone as that year. It was a question he always kept in mind in case they met and needed a conversation starter.

There was also the time, when they were much younger, when his soulmate had given him really cool purple/green heterochromia. Based on his soulmate's later hairstyles, Virgil didn't think having their head look like an aubergine would really have suited his soulmate's style, so the question of why they had done that was his backup ice-breaker.

By now, Virgil had reached the supermarket and was staring at the plastic crates of vegetables, trying to work out which ones were actually cheapest by weight, when some random instinct made him abruptly turn his head to the side.

Standing next to him was a man with the most obnoxious hairstyle he had ever seen - the entire rainbow, blended together like a colour wheel entering around his crown, and with _glitter_ brushed through it.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me."

The man turned turned to him curiously and Virgil looked right into a pair of silver and purple eyes.

"Oh you have _got_ to be _shitting_ me!"

The other man, _his fucking soulmate_ , looked confused for only a second before a bright grin split across his face.

"Oh its you! How wonderful to meet-"

" _You're_ the reason I looked like an ‘uwu edgy anxious babey emo’!"

The man had the audacity to look affronted. "Excuse me!" he blustered, "for one think you look _dashing_! Besides, your purple hair is certainly part of the reason you look like such an edge lord _and_ its the reason why my outfits are never properly coordinated!"

"I don't look dashing, I look ridiculous! And not because of the purple hair!"

"Well you're stuck with it because _I_ look dashing!"

"Just cause you're cute doesn't mean you can get away with this!"

His soulmate was brought up short at that, and stared at Virgil for a full half second before a blush bloomed across his cheeks.

"What? You can dole it out but cant take it, handsome?" As the blush spread to the tips of his soulmate's ears, Virgil was starting to think this would be a lot more fun than he realised. "I'm Virgil by the way," he found himself smiling and tried to turn it into a smirk so his soulmate wouldn't realise how much his blush was making Virgil loose his composure.

"I'm Roman" he took hold of Virgil's hand and, in an attempt to regain control of the flirting, brought it up to kiss it.

_Oh two can play at this game._

"A pretty name for a pretty face" Virgil smiled, probably a lot more softly than he meant to. At that Roman dropped his hand and brought his hands up to cover his face, the blush spreading over his entire face now.

Virgil stepped closer and carefully took Roman's hands away from his face, his heart fluttering at how right it felt to hold his soulmate's hands in his own. "Come on, don't hide that lovely smile."

They were staring right into each other's eyes now. Roman seemed to be searching for something to say and Virgil wondered what he might be able to come up with-

"I'd say your smile is the prettier one." Roman said with a falsely innocent tone, fluttering his unfairly long eyelashes.

Virgil's heart did a very good impression of a car backfiring and heat shot across his face.

Roman threw his head back and _guffawed_ (Virgil wasn't aware that was a real thing anyone did!) "Well it seems like you can't take it either! Oh, I am going to have so much fun Stormy Knight!"

"You and me both princey," Virgil smiled.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> This one was such fun to write! I had planned to have them bicker a bit more than that but instead I ended up getting side tracked by two gays being very gay. Anyway, it was fun and I am actually kinda proud of this. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Btw, that halloween Roman went as a demon, and his hair looked like an aubergine because Remus pranked him.


End file.
